


Reunion

by Batmanfan11



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Chameleon - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Rosemary and Thyme - Freeform, Sorry netflix but i love my purple son, THIS IS VIDEOGAME CANON, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: Geralt takes his brothers to see the Chameleon and to reunite with his boyfriend, though their reunion takes a bit of a detour.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired but I really wanted to write this. I haven't written anything in a long while so be easy. I need more video game Geralt/Dandelion content, their relationship in the video game is so good, so pure! I'm sorry if I got their personalities a bit wrong, I have yet to meet Eskel and I wrote this hella late and in one sitting. I just want some soft boys!!! 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I have gone back to fix the grammar mistake and typos but I'm sure there are more. At least it reads like it wasn't written by someone half asleep.

Dandelion’s days were always a surprise in the making. Never dull, never boring. Whether he found fulfillment in a new piece created by yours truly, entertaining his guests at the Chameleon, or simply being around his friends, peers, and acquaintances in Novigrad, Dandelion always had something to do. However, that didn’t mean things couldn’t get a bit repetitive. Sometimes sonnets came out too much like the last, conversations growing predictable, and bustily nights starting to blur. In these times, Dandelion used to find himself with a new lover or lovers in the city, creating beautiful friendships or rueful enemies but always gaining an adventure. Alas, those times were behind him for he was finally taken by the one man he always wanted with be with. White hair, golden eyes, a dry humor, and a heart of gold had swept Dandelion off his feet in a dash of drunken confessions, poetry, and an eventful night.

Dandelion, for all his many riches and luxuries, could never ask for Geralt to settle down with him when he knew his heart belonged to the Path. He could not blame him. Geralt was a professional, living his own life as he should doing what he was literally built for. Dandelion just wished for him to come back as often as he could and Geralt could never refuse him. Their departures were dreadful but their reunions always made up for the slight heartache.

Like said before, Dandelion’s life was never dull.

Especially when he received a letter from Geralt that he and his brothers were stopping by in a few weeks on the lookout for a few contracts and to meet up.

Eskel and Lambert had yet to see the Chameleon in all of it’s glory and he was excited to show it off to them. He was also excited for them to meet Priscilla, who became one of his closest confidants during Dandelion and Geralt’s separation. She too was excited to see Geralt’s brothers.

_“What are they like?” Priscilla once asked while in recovery. Dandelion had busied himself talking about Geralt and all of his many sides, beautiful and ugly. It was his saving grace to keep sane during those tough months._

_“Well, Eskel is what you would call a big softie with a mean streak. He looks menacingly, spikes on his arms and a ragged scar on his face, but he has the most patience out of the lot. He’s,” Dandelion thought for a moment, “the big brother. While Geralt and Eskel are about the same age, Eskel has taken over the ‘protector’ position in the lot. Don’t let that fool you though. He can be just as bad as his brothers. He can be just as stubborn, hardheaded, and foolish as Geralt. Probably why him and Geralt became friends in the first place.”_

_Priscilla tilted her head in fondness, trying to imagine a young Geralt and this mysterious Eskel. “and the other one?”_

_Dandelion laughed, leaning back in his chair. He exhaled through his nose and closed his eyes. “A big brat. The baby brother. The youngest Witcher. Lambert is a spitfire of a Witcher but he’s also the most calculated of the bunch.” Dandelion reopened his eyes to look at Priscilla in her bed. “He’s a hothead and can be an asshole but he’s not a bad guy. He fights just as hard as his brothers and loves just as much. He just has a lot more pressure on his shoulders than the other two, being the youngest of the three.” Dandelion leaned on his knees and whispered, “You didn’t hear this from me but Lambert adores his brothers like nothing else. I know he looks up to them just as much as his brothers look up to him. A sweet unspoken truth in their relationship.”_

_Priscilla let out a weak laugh which turned into a weak cough. Concerned, Dandelion grabbed her tea for her to drink to stop the coughing and sooth her throat. Their conversation on the Witcher brothers went on until the moon was high._

Zoltan was also excited to meet up with Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert. It had been a long while since he spent time with all three of them at the same time. It would do good on his soul to see them all happy and in the confines of someplace safe. So as such, he, Dandelion, and Priscilla started to set up the top floor of the Chameleon to accommodate three Witchers and their many possible needs. They also made room in their stable to house the three awaiting horses that will be in need of some coddling and a little R & R.

As the day grew nearer, Dandelion woke up each morning with his hopes high and his breath still, hoping to hear the telltale signs of his beloved. During an afternoon where Dandelion was sending one of his more trusted employees to pick up a few things for dinner, he heard the familiar sounds of laughter. But not just any laughter, Lambert’s teasing laughter (though still coated in fondness).

Dandelion looked up just in time to see them round the corner of the building before gasping. His wait had finally ended.

“Geralt! Eskel! Lambert! You’ve made it!” He moved past his employee to silently guide them toward the entrance of his property. He quickly turned around to his employee and dug into his coin purse.

“Here, get the freshest meat the butcher has on sale today. Don’t be stingy either, get the best of the best. My guests have finally arrived!” Dandelion could hardly contain his excitement until he finally gave up mentally counting coins and just gave the poor woman his whole purse. “Here. Just the take the whole thing. Come back quickly!” The woman nodded and raced toward the butcher.

Dandelion turned around just in time to see the brothers enter the property.

“My friends! It has been too long! Come, the stable is this way.” Dandelion lead them toward the wooden stable to the side of the building. Eskel looked up at the Chameleon and Lambert whistled. “ _That’s_ the Chameleon? It’s huge!” Lambert remarked as his horse lead him to the stable.

Roach already knew her spot in the stable and made herself quite comfortable in her spot. Eskel and Lambert took to either side of him with their horses. They swung themselves off their steads and headed behind them to make proper introductions with Dandelion. Geralt had positioned himself in front with his arms open to receive a hug and a kiss from Dandelion only for him to walk right past in favor of Lambert. Lambert snickered as the bard hugged him with all his might.

“It’s so good to see you again, friend. You get handsomer by the day. You must tell me all about your adventures when we go inside. There is so much to catch up on.” Dandelion bestowed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Lambert laughed again.

“Good to see you too, Buttercup. Be honest, didn’t know what to think of when Geralt told us about you owning a brothel-turned-cabaret but if it’s yours, then it must be something real showey.”

Dandelion let go and smacked his shoulder in a friendly manner. “Of course it is! Wouldn’t be mine if it weren’t.” He turned toward Geralt and Eskel. Once again, Geralt braced himself for an armful of bard but received a gush of wind as Dandelion ran into Eskel awaiting arms. Their laughter was like sweet honey dew. Lambert eyed Geralt’s unamused mug and Geralt gave a silent sneer right back. Lambert turned to start unloading his possessions and removing his saddle from his horse.

Eskel swung Dandelion around, picking him up a few inches from the ground.

“Oh Eskel, you rascal! Put me down! These clothes are a new set and I don’t want to get them ruined.” His laughter died down a bit as Eskel did as he was told. “Well, now there sir, we have so much to catch up on. Don’t think I didn’t hear about that bruxa you defeated a while back! Geralt told me as much as he could but I need to hear it from you.” Dandelion also pecked Eskel’s cheek as it reddened under the praise.

“Well, It wasn’t easy but nothing a Witcher couldn’t handle. It’s good to see you, Dandelion. It’s been too long since we last met. Geralt told me about a few of your own adventures. A bank robbery, if I'm not mistaken?”

Dandelion chuckled though a bit embarrassed but quickly masked it with his confidence. “What would my life be without a bit of mischief? Besides, who am I to deny Ciri? You know she’s the true mastermind behind all that.”

Lambert gave out a loud laugh. “You’re telling me! She had Geralt wrapped around her pinky finger ever since she came to Kear Morhen.”

Geralt reddened a bit in the ears and shot back, “And she had you wrapped around her middle finger and Eskel around her index. I think we all know who taught her how to get what she wants by being a brat.”

“Hey!” Lambert came back with his bag over his shoulder, “I’ll have you know she was already a little mischief making brat before she came up the mountain. I just helped her hone down her skill.”

Geralt rolled his eyes and huffed in his brother’s face. Before Lambert could retaliate, Dandelion dislodged himself from Eskel and started making his way toward Geralt. Expectedly, Geralt turned around, fulling awaiting his hug and kiss.

Only to be breezed by once more in favor of Roach.

“Don’t think I forgot about you, pretty girl.” Dandelion hugged around her neck just as Geralt’s arms flopped by his arms.

“What?!”

Lambert and Eskel just laughed at their brother’s predicament. They knew full and well about his relationship with Dandelion. Eskel turned on his heel to retrieve his own supplies and unlatch the saddle from his horse. He came back from the stall just in time to see Dandelion feed Roach a few sugar cubes from his pocket. He clapped Geralt on the shoulder for his condolences. Geralt just sighed and went to the opposite side of Roach and began collecting his things and taking off her saddle. He was officially below his horse, which wasn’t saying much when the horse in question was Roach.

The best girl of them all.

Geralt left the stall just in time to hear a familiar voice roam into the stable. “I thought I smelt something off.” Zoltan entered the stable, trailing behind him was a meek stable boy. “Dandelion in here?” Eskel nodded.

“Yeah, he’s already coddling Roach and giving her sugar cubes.”

“Which he shouldn’t do!” Geralt called over the stable walls.

“Do you hear something, Roach?” Dandelion said just as loud as she nickered and bumped her head against his shoulder in affection. He gave her a kiss to the side of the face before leaving the stall.

“Did you need something, Zoltan?”

“Your employee is back with a whole pig. And an empty coin purse.” Zoltan crossed his arms and looked pointingly at Dandelion. Dandelion may not spare any expense, but Zoltan liked to be a least a bit frugal in his expenses. But Dandelion looked none ashamed for his employees purchase.

“That sounds wonderful. Tell the cooks to start right away. We have friends who are probably starving from their long journey here.” Dandelion grinned.

Zoltan laughed joyfully. “Of course. But first!” He then came straight up to the Witchers and gave them all their proper welcomes.

Once again, Dandelion breezed right by Geralt to stand by the stable boy, giving quick instructions for him to clean the horses and treat them with extra care. He also told him to give them as many treats as he liked because they deserved it. He then slipped him a few extra coins while the Witcher’s were too distracted with greeting Zoltan. The boy nodded and went to the first horse before being stopped by a palm on his shoulder.

“Not right now, boy. Go into the square and get yourself something sweet before you start.” The boy just looked at him a big awed expression as Dandelion gave him a few more coins. He then ruffled his hair and sent him back through the door. He could hear a small giggle leave the boy's mouth as he started to sprint down the street.

“Come on in, then. We’ll get you settled into your rooms and get you all introduced to the building and Priscilla. The lass is just dying to meet you two.” Zoltan turned with three Witchers behind him.

“Lead the way! I can’t wait to lay in a bed right now.”

“You’re telling me. I won’t be forced to smell your terrible B.O. every morning.”

“At least I don’t snore like a damn fiend with a bad head cold.”

“Oh shut up, Lambert. It’s not that bad.”

“Is too!”

A gentle arm reached out to tug on Geralt’s shoulder.

“Go on a hand, guys. Geralt and I have a few things to talk about first.” Geralt's face graced him with an excited smile as a he turned and let his eyes land his Dandelion. He dropped his bag on the floor by his feet. A round of whistles filtered just through the door as the group began to leave them.

“Don’t be too loud, now! Don’t want to scare off the neighbors!” Lambert teased.

Eskel spoke right after, “And remember to use protection!”

And then they were gone. And he and Dandelion were alone.

Dandelion wrapped his arms lovingly around Geralt’s broad shoulders and leaned in real close, never breaking eye contact. Geralt let his arms wrap protectively around his middle and pulled him even closer. Their faces matched in equal sets of adoration and peace. They leaned into each other for a tender kiss. Dandelion pulled back first to lean his head on Geralt’s shoulder as Geralt began to slightly sway them side to side.

“Hey there, stranger,” Dandelion whispered.

“Oh, so no speech on how much you missed me or questions of my travels?” Geralt whispered back, teasingly as he rested his nose on Dandelion’s forehead.

“We have enough time to speak later. Now, I think I’ll let our bodies do the talking.” He leaned up for another kiss.

“How poetic.”

“I am a poet, after all.”

They shared another tender kiss in that over heating stable, surrounded by thousands of smells and sounds of the city. Yet all Geralt could hear was Dandelion’s heartbeat and his steady breathing. He wrapped his arms tighter around him and kept up with his steady rocking. Soon they would have to depart from each other to enter the cabaret but not right now. Right now, was meant for them and them alone, save for the three horses that also accompanied the stable. While his brothers may insinuate their reunion as ravenous, their reunions always remained the same; tender and full of longing, passionate and romantic. Geralt didn’t mind though. These quiet moments in his life were few and far in between but always worth the wait.

It didn’t help that he was also a hopeless romantic when it came to Dandelion but it was hard not to fall for it when he made it attainable every time they were together. He was a goner for his bard.

Geralt pulled back a bit and looked at Dandelion through half lidded eyes as his partner did the same.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, dear heart.”

They kissed once more before Geralt pulled back a bit forcefully.

“I hear your stable boy. He’s coming back soon.” Dandelion scrunched up his eyebrows and rolled his head to hide his face. Geralt chuckled at the little groan that left his boyfriend.

“Come on. We should probably go inside and make sure Lambert and Eskel haven’t started a fire in the kitchen or caused a riot over which room they wanted.” Geralt pulled away and grabbed his bag from the floor and flinged it over his shoulder. He took Dandelion’s hand and became walking toward the Chameleon. Dandelion leaned into Geralt as they walked hand in hand inside.


End file.
